This invention relates to a method for replacing front suspension components in a vehicle and a device to perform the method.
When there is damage to a front suspension traverse of a vehicle, the single front suspension components are taken from the damaged traverse and mounted on an intact front suspension traverse. Especially the spiral spring of the vehicle causes problems during such a dismantling as this spring has to be compressed before dismantling and be retained compressed when the components of the front suspension are moved to the intact front suspension traverse and mounted thereto.